


home.

by cassiopeiacarnation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiacarnation/pseuds/cassiopeiacarnation
Summary: harry james potter +home.





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> cxdrella.tumblr.com

i.

You are twelve years old. Your friend, your first friend, and his brothers, whisk you away and bring you to their house. It is a stark contrast from what you have always known; it is black against white. His parents are kind, and welcoming, and everyone seems to want you there, thankful you're safe and sound.

You are twelve years old, and this is the first _home_ you have known.

ii.

You are thirteen years old, and you run away from the _house_ you despise. You learn more of the unsavory flavours that pepper your parents' past. You learn of a man who betrayed and killed for no good reason, and despise his very existence. This is the first time you have felt this angry about your parents being taken from you, underlying emotions finally bubbling up to the surface. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the best you've had since your stay at Hogwarts. For a few minutes, when you first see him standing in the shrieking shack, you are convinced that no one can ever be kind to you without an ulterior motive. But like every time your school year ends, pieces start to fit themselves together; more truth comes out.

You are thirteen years old, and feel  _home_  will soon be a man with long, messy hair and unconditional love for you.

iii.

You are fourteen years old, and even Hogwarts now feels like Privet, with disdainful looks thrown your way constantly, and people disapproving your every move. You cling to the small interactions you have with your godfather, (who now has a piece of your heart tucked somewhere behind his own; a familiar stranger) but even those conversations cannot soothe you completely. Cedric Diggory smiles brightly at you when you pass him in the corridors, and you get the feeling he's trying to soften the blow from the insults that get thrown at you. You try and soften the blow for him, too, as you cradle his lifeless body, hands over his ears, blocking out the horrified screams of the crowd.

You are fourteen years old, and believe because of you Cedric Diggory will never be allowed to return _home_.

iv.

You are fifteen years old, and Grimmauld Place is dusty, and dark. But when you see your godfather, it feels like you are _home_. He writes to you as much as he can and just like the year previous you soak the words up, aching for more of something you have learned is support. You have visions of your support breaking, cracking under the pressure of the very hurricane that has torn it down before; and you lash out. You are more calculated then you thought you'd be, despite your vision being hazy. Everything happens so fast you think you must be dreaming. 

You are fifteen years old, and the man with the messy long hair and unconditional love is gone - he has taken that piece of your heart with him. Your  _home_ has been destroyed.

 

The hurricane has, for now, won.

**Author's Note:**

> fin.
> 
> comments + kudos are always welcome. please do not repost my work in any way.


End file.
